Solos en la misma casa
by venii.seyer.5
Summary: <html><head></head>Toshiro tiene que cuidar de Karin por lo mientras que no esta su padre , pero estando Los dos en la misma casa , que pasara si Karin se vuelve una gatita Humana y toshiro quiere casitas con Ella . avertencia lemon</html>
1. Chapter 1

Toshiro estaba en el mundo humano por misiones y estaba en la tienda de urahara hablando sobre su nueva misión proteger a karin kurosaki la chica que conocio ase tiempo tenía esa misión , ya que isshin fue al estranjero por dos mese por una premiación de donctores de Japón , yuzu estaba viajando con su novio jinta y su amiga ururu , ichigo estaba en su luna de miel con rukia , y karin se quedo sola en su casa pero a toshiro le desagradaba dejar a karin solo en su casa con tantos hombres con malas intenciones por que karin ya no era una niña tenía 17 y ella era una hermosa joven su pelo azabache era largo , sus piernas eran larga y cremosas y su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado sus curvas perfectas , su plano abdomen sus pechos eran grandes no como los de ranjiku o orhime pero lo toshiro pensaba era que cabían en la palma de su mano eso eran sus pensamientos heréticos que tenía sobre karin ahora se los dos dirigía a la casa de toshiro pues el ya no era un niño .

_ oye shiro-chan no sabía que tenías tu propia casa . Dijo la hermosa karin

_ ya te dije que no me llames shiro-chan es hitsugaya ya no soy un niño de primaria entendisteis . gruño el sexy de toshiro , el miro a karin pero al mirarla se quedaba mirando sus pechos grandes y nueva mente parecía pervertido bien los pechos de su amiga , toshiro miro a otro lado después de 5 minutos llegaron a la casa de hitsugaya

_ hemos llegado . Dijo el alibino , habrio la puerta dejando ver la enorme casa

_ gua toshiro está muy grande tu casa . Dijo karin mientras giraba para ver la enorme casa

_ no te emociones quieres . hablo toshiro con su voz fría

_ Oye Donde voy yo a dormir. dijo la azabache

_ ven sígueme . Dijo el ojiturquesa , toshiro la dirigió a asta una enorme recámara pintada de un azul bajo con una enorme cama con sábanas de color rosa .

_ esta es tu recámara y por favor no hagas escándalo quieres . Dijo el albino

_ crees que soy una niña shiro-chan o tu eres un bebe para dormir tus siestas y que nadie te molesto . bromeo karin

_ah cállate quieres eres muy ruidosa , ah el baño está en la puerta izquierda . Dijo el albino , karin sonrió y cuando salió toshiro se dispuso a darse un baño de agua tibia . Empezó a desnudarse y coloco en la tina agua para refrescarse un poco.

En eso toshiro también quería refrescarse así que abrió la puerta del baño y como no oía agua penso que karin estaba acomodando su ropa a algo , se quitó la ropa y cuando a abrio la cortina de la tina ahi estaba karin sin ropa , sus pechos al descubierto y todas sus partes íntimas y delicadas .

_AAAAHHHHHH. gritaron los dos

_ pero que demonios te pasa toshiro ! . grito la azabache cubriendose torpe mente con las manos

_ no tu que haces aqui por lo menos me podias avisar que estabas en el baño endendistes . Gruño el ojiturquesa .

Continuara

espero que les gusté este Lemon de hitsukarin


	2. Chapter 2

karin estaba como tomate y también toshiro , karin se posó su ropa y se fue ala cocina , toshiro estaba pensando en el bonito cuerpo que tenía karin

_ _rayos solo de pensar en el hermoso cuerpo de Karin , me pongo como loco solos de imaginarla a ella en mi cama sin ninguna prenda encima y su largo peló azabache dispersado en mi almohada , oh mierda suena tan hermoso , pero si karin tiene novio eso sería que ella no fuera mía , mierda_ ...- pensaba el albino

karin pensaba en el cuerpo de toshiro era el cuerpo de un guerrero , valiente y fuerte , la azabache se sonrojó y encontró en un frasco unos caramelos que tenían la forma de cabeza de gato , karin agarro uno y se lo echo ala boca , se empezó a sentir medio rara , en eso el peliblanco bajó y se encontró con una karin que tenía orejas de gatito y una cola de gato negro .

_ karin , karin por que estas así ...- toshiro estaba sonrojado karin se vía tan bonita , así eso asía que la deseara más y más , el ojiturquesa se acercó a karin la cargo y la coloco en su cuarto

_ karin tu te lo buscasteis si no fueras tan hermosa , no pasaría esto . Toshiro pasó una mano en la blusa de karin y ella no llevaba sostén así que puso sus dedos fríos en un pezón de karin empezó a gemir

_ ah suelta... - gemía karin , toshiro se quitó la camisa , alzo la blusa de karin y comenzó apretar mas el pezón rosado de karin

continuara


End file.
